Claimed by Derek Hale
by Chantal la Chasseuse
Summary: Allison had Scott. Lydia had Jackson and Aiden. Stiles finds out the hard way that werewolves tend to get suspicious of unclaimed humans hanging around their pack. When Derek hears that Scott and Isaac are trying to kill Stiles every time they smell him, he just wants to help. Set after season 3A, Derek-POV. Warnings: violence, Sterek slash, lemon, dubcon, … fluff (gasp!)


**Summary:** Allison had Scott. Lydia had Jackson and Aiden. Stiles finds out the hard way that werewolves tend to get suspicious of unclaimed humans hanging around their pack. When Derek hears that Scott and Isaac are trying to kill Stiles every time they smell him, he just wants to help. Set after season 3A, Derek-POV. Warnings: violence, Sterek slash, lemon, dubcon, … fluff (gasp!)

 **Claimed by Derek Hale**

„I don't understand what your friggin' problem is! Are you mad at me about anything?" he heard Stiles' voice coming from Scott's phone.

„No, I-" Scott replied defensively.

„Come on! Just tell me! We can figure this out! Look, I'm sorry if I did something, but I just don't know how I got you so mad that you practically try to dismember me whenever we see each other."

„Stiles, there's nothing! I swear!" Scott sounded just as upset as Stiles.

„Then what? Do I have a sign on my forehead, that says 'punch me, please' in all capitols?"

„No, I- I don't know! It's just the way you smell... It kind of makes me wanna..."

„... Kill me? Rip me open and shred my guts?"

„Yeah," Scott admitted miserably. „It's not just me either. Isaac said the same thing. He didn't use to mind you, but lately he gets angry just when you're around. And for me... It's like on my first full moon all over again, only everytime I see you. I'm losing control."

„Yes, I noticed," Stiles replied dryly. „But why does it only happen around me? What's wrong with my smell? Is my musky and extremely male scent too much of a competition for you? You think I shoud use another aftershave? Or maybe a flower scented perfume? Maybe I should ask Allison what she's wearing."

Derek snorted softly, amused at the thought.

„Stop joking about this," Scott said irritably.

„Do you hear me laughing?" Stiles' tone bordered on despair.

„Dude, you can't walk around smelling like my ex-girlfriend..."

„You bet your ass I can, if it keeps you from killing me!"

„... And I don't think that would help! I'd still be able to smell you. Your own scent doesn't just disapear if you use perfume or aftershave."

There was a pause on the other end. Derek's ears picked up a very faint sigh and some popping sounds. The kid was probably tapping some part of his body against something nervously, like he did most of the time.

„Stiles? I'll just stay home until we figure this out, okay?"

„No way, you're gonna go to school and get your grades up. You're not getting held back because of me."

„This is not your fault."

„Scott. I gotta stay at home for a few days anyway."

Now Scott was sighing. Derek caught the scent of his sadness, frustration and deep shame.

„Okay. Get better, okay?" Scott said wearily. „And call me if you need anything."

„Yeah... I'll probably call someone else," Stiles said with a smile in his voice. „Maybe someone human, who doesn't feel the urge to kill me. No offence, dude."

„No, you're right," Scott answered. „I'll talk to you later."

Derek faded back into the forest from where he had watched over Scott. A habit he hadn't quite gotten out of yet, since the young defiant beta had become a true alpha and had unwittingly taken over the lead of Derek's own pack. And brought along a few unlikely members of his own. Stiles for example.

Derek had wondered when this was going to happen. He knew exactly what was wrong with the human's scent. It's why he had tried to set him up with Erica, but that didn't work out. Luckily for Stiles. She would have torn him apart eventually. Derek could see that now.

He saw how most of his brillant plans went down the drain. So he was actually relieved that he wasn't an alpha anymore. Scott was really a lot better at this than he was. But that still didn't mean that he wouldn't need Derek anymore. And after the desaster that Derek had gotten everyone into, he really wanted to be there for the pack. Nobody ever actually talked about who belonged to Scott's pack. But even if he wasn't accepted after Erica and Boyd's deaths and after he threw Isaac out of his loft, he still really felt like Scott's beta. He hoped he would at least be good at this, so that he would one day know for sure where he belonged. Because there was no way he would ever ask. He was just too proud for that. Or too ashamed. Or both.

Derek didn't want to think about it. Instead he concentrated on the pack's new problem. Stiles. He knew that the defenseless, anxious, weak human was Scott's brother in all but blood. He also knew how stupidly courageous he was, if his friends were in danger. Derek had no doubt that Stiles would die for any of them. He had even saved Derek's life before, although he really had no good reason.

Now it was time for Derek to return the favor. The question was how. There was a significant lack of girls in the pack. Only Allison and Lydia, both of whom weren't werewolves. Derek briefly thought about bringing back Cora, but dismissed that idea immediately. He did not want to think about his little sister in that way, ever.

So who else was there for Stiles? Although Scott wasn't really with Allison anymore and Isaac wasn't really with Allison yet, everyone in the pack was already involved with someone.

Well, almost everyone... Maybe Stiles just had to be a little... adaptable.

Derek arrived at his car and leaned against it, looking off into the distance. What would she say, if she saw him now? Would she be disgusted or mad that he was even considering this idea? No. He couldn't even imagine her being negative about anything, except her own insecurities. She had never been anything but perfect. Maybe it would make her sad. But somehow Derek could not convince himself that this would make her more sad than Kate or Jennifer would have done.

He took a deep breath and then pulled out his phone resolutely. He was doing this to help. And it wasn't like it had to be something permanent. At least he thought so. Well, they would find out.

„Meet at my place – come alone," he texted to Stiles and got into his car. Before he could start it however, he already had gotten the answer.

„Hey, you sure you got the right number? Just kiddin'. Is somthing up? Is it important? What's up, Derek?"

Derek rolled his eyes. The kid wasn't even there yet, but he already managed to annoy him.

„Heard about your problem. Come over."

He put the key in, but the moment he turned it around his phone rang. He picked it up exasperatedly and nearly shouted, „What part of 'Meet at my place – come alone' didn't you understand?"

„Well, hello to you, too. The part where you didn't say exactly why I should come, the thing about coming alone, which sounds particularly ominous, and of course that you mentioned my problem? Which problem? And how did you hear about it, did anyone say anything? Because I don't really know if you heard it right, then. Because I really have no idea if we're talking about the same problem, because of course I have no idea what you're talking about."

There was a nervous silence, that sounded really anxious to go, so Derek broke it. „How many problems do you have?" he asked incredulously.

Stiles inhaled, but Derek managed to stop the next wave of words short. „No, don't answer that! Come over. Now!" He hung up and started driving. Fast. It would be stupid to order the teen over if he wasn't even there to open the door for him yet.

Stiles arrived all of three minutes after Derek. Enough time to seem like he had been waiting the hole time. Actually, the drive had calmed Derek down a bit. His sporadic teasing, masked in a hard voice and an intimidating stare, relaxed him even more when Stiles jumped at his words. „What took you so long?"

„Er... excuse me? Didn't we just talk like fifteen minutes ago?" Stiles said, gesturing wildly. Derek's eyes softened, when he saw the condition he was in. „You expect me to fly? Well, sorry, no supernatural wings sprout out of my back whenever Derek Hale calls upon me. So what is this about?"

Derek stepped a little closer and reached his hand out to Stiles' cheek. „This." Stiles flinched back and watched Derek suspiciously. There was a new bruise forming on top of an old one on the left side of his face and underneath that a scratch across his neck was crusted over, already healing.

„What else did he do?"

„He who?" Stiles said calculatingly. Always protecting his friends.

„Scott," Derek said obviously.

„Did he call you?"

„I overheard you talking on the phone," Derek said. „Now, how badly are you injured?"

„Just a few more scratches, really. Shallow. I guess, they'll heal well enough."

„That wasn't the first time that happened, right?"

Stiles shifted uncomfortably. „Yeah, he turned twice last week when he saw me. The first time he got his control back, second time he beat me up a little first. Isaac got a good punch in as well. And yesterday Scott couldn't stop himself at all until Allison shot an arrow through his arm and distracted him." Stiles rubbed the uninjured part of his neck lightly and glanced at Derek's slightly worried eyes. „He nearly bit me."

„Better than killing you."

„You mean, if the bite doesn't kill me. And thanks but no thanks, I don't wanna be an out of control, superhumanly strong half animal, who wants to kill his friends."

He tried to hide it behind a light, joking tone, but Derek could see it in Stiles' firmly clenched teeth and shining eyes. That's what hurt him more than anything that happened to him physically. His best friend tried to kill him again. And this time Stiles was the only one who got hurt.

„I knew this was going to happen," Derek said flatly.

„What? How-"

„You smell like an enemy now and it's getting stronger."

„Wha- an enemy? Wha-What's that supposed to mean?"

„It happens to human members of a pack of werewolves. The werewolves don't recognise them as their own and grow more suspicious over time. It's instinct. It gets hard to ignore."

Stiles stared at him terrified. „Great. That's- that's really, really great! So now my friends, a pack of angry werewolves, think I'm the wolf in sheep's clothing. Well, actually the other way around. I'm just a sheep. Just a friggin' sheep that should be killed. And eaten. For dinner. Great." He was pacing, waving his arms around. Derek rolled his eyes at his antics. „So what am I gonna do now? Move away and never see you again?"

Derek raised his eyebrows in surprise. Stiles included him in the list of his friends? As his pack?

The teen didn't seem to notice, rambling on. „I can't do that. Scott needs me. And my dad can't just move, he's the sheriff! Fuck! What am I supposed to do?"

Derek was still hesitating to tell Stiles the plan he had come up with. He wasn't so sure, if he would be able to follow through with it. He looked at Stiles, really looked at him, trying to see him beyond the frantic movements. The pale skin, the moles, thick dark eyelashes and a desperate expression. He thought of Paige again. They actually kind of looked alike. The realisation made him swallow.

„What now? Why are you staring at me like that? Gonna turn on me, too?" Stiles asked nervously. „I should better go..."

„No," Derek barked, louder than he expected, and made Stiles jump. In a softer tone he continued. „There is a way..."

„What- what way? How? What do I have to do?"

Derek still hesitated.

„I'm not going to like it, am I?" Stiles asked warily. „Look, just tell me."

„You may have noticed that Allison and Lydia don't have the same problem," Derek begann cautiously.

„So you're saying that I have the wrong gender? Great! I can't just change that. Well, I technichally could, if I had the money, but you know I kind of like being a guy. I don't really wanna run around in pretty little dresses, exchanging make-up advice with Lydia."

Derek smirked a little.

„Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Stiles said venomously.

Derek just ignored the banter and moved on explaining. „It has nothing to do with them being girls. It's the fact that they both have been claimed by a werewolf before."

„Claimed." Stiles repeated, eyes becoming bigger. „Claimed. As in fucked?"

Derek nodded.

Stiles turned away from him, obviously trying not to freak out. „Oh my God." He shook his head. „But there aren't any female werewolves around anymore. And even if there were, I doubt they'd want to have sex with me."

Derek raised an eyebrow. „Why not? You're not so bad."

Stiles turned back and looked at him strangely. „Okayyy. Thank you, I guess." He scratched his ear nervously. „So do you know... anyone, who could help me out here? Because, you know, it's not like I would ask Scott if he'd rather like to try to fuck me instead of killing me..."

„I've been thinking about this," Derek started.

„That's good. Thinking is good. So do you know any other female werewolves I could... ask?"

„The thing is that they're not pack. They probably won't trust you enough. Or they wouldn't respect you and just make you their bitch." He saw Stiles swallow. „And that still won't get you back any trust from Scott's pack. Something would still be off with your smell. They won't attack you anymore, but they wouldn't fully accept you either. So if someone is going to claim you, they have to be pack. Or someone Scott trusts."

„So you're saying, that basically I have to have sex with a guy." Stiles looked at him intently.

„If you want them to stop attacking you." Derek held his gaze. Suddenly he heard Stiles' heartbeat rising, fear growing in his eyes.

„You want me to sleep with you," he realised.

Derek assessed the reaction. There was a lot of anxiety in the air, but no sign of disgust.

„Wow, that seems like a lot of trouble to get into my pants. You could have just asked instead of making up a story like this." He was pacing again, flailing his limbs, not sounding amused at all. „How would that even work? I'm not gay. And you, you only had girlfriends. That I know of. Why would you even want to do this?"

„You're important," Derek stated.

„What?"

„You're like a brother to Scott. You're doing everything you can to help people. You saved my life before. So why wouldn't I want to help you?"

„Well, thank you again," Stiles said quietly, still looking afraid, though. „But wouldn't at least one of us – you know – have to – get it up?"

Derek snorted. „Don't worry."

Stiles' eyes wandered down Derek's body and stayed pinned on his crotch. „So... I guess, there's no chance of me being on top." Derek just kept staring, not able to completely hide his amused smirk. This actually made his dick twitch. When Stiles looked up again, he immediately blushed and started squiming harder than before.

Derek took pity on him. „You can still say no."

Stiles paced again. This time it seemed more like stomping and abruptly turning in random directions. It was starting to get on Derek's nerves.

After the third time the teen looked like he was going to say something, but didn't, Derek snapped at him. „Stiles. Stop that."

„Stop what?" Stiles asked, bewildered.

„That." Derek pointed at the lightly twitching teen. „You're always moving, can't you just be still?"

Stiles did stop moving then, for all of ten seconds, blushing. „Actually, no. I've got ADHD. And the prescription amphetamins I gotta take make me, you know," he gestured tensely. „Like this. Actually, I'm always like this, because of the disorder, and the drugs don't help with that. But that's still better than not being able to concentrate on anything, so I gotta take them anyway. So, no. I literally cannot be still. Only with a lot of effort. And not for long. You didn't know that." He added to the rapid stream of words, realising the detail.

Derek had never suspected something like that. Suddenly he felt sorry for calling Stiles a spaz. At least he hadn't said it to his face.

„Oh sh- That's wh- You think I'm trying to annoy people on purpose. Of course. Er- whatever, forget it. So, are you sure this is the only way that Scott and Isaac won't want to kill me anymore?" Stiles interrupted his thoughts.

„Yeah," Derek confirmed in a nicer tone. „So, do you want to do it?" That came out differently than he'd intended it to.

Stiles looked at him anxiously, trying to say something and failing.

„Yes or no Stiles?" He asked even softer.

„Okay," Stiles said, sounding anything but happy about it.

„Okay. Come on, then." Derek nodded in the direction of his bedroom and began walking.

„What, right now?" Stiles asked, freaked out.

„Of course. I won't be able to control myself around you forever." He just kept walking. „Come on."

Stiles entered the room slowly, swallowing when he saw the bed on the right wall. The sun was just setting, plunging the room in an orange glow through the wall-sized window.

„Have you done this before?"

„I've had someone's ass before." Derek smirked. „But I've never fucked a guy." Then he just pulled his shirt over his head. „Strip."

Stiles' heartrate accelerated. Derek looked over at him worriedly. „Where's your bathroom?" He obviously tried to sound normal, but Derek knew he was terrified.

„Over there," Derek pointed at the other door that lead out of the room.

Stiles vanished and Derek sighed, settling down on his armchair with a magazine.

It took half an hour until Stiles had calmed down enough to show his face again. The room was dark now, except for a small reading lamp. „Alright?" Derek asked earnestly.

„Yeah," Stiles replied unconvincingly.

„You sure?"

Stiles began to undress with frantic movements. „Let's get this over with."

Derek got up slowly, unbuttoning his jeans and watching the teen strip awkwardly. Even though he had never thought of Stiles that way before, just the thought that he was going to get laid right now already had him half hard. He looked at Stiles' body, rubbing himself though his pants, as he tried to determine if he would be turned on by him or if he needed to focus on someone else in his mind.

The teen was very quiet. Derek definitely liked him better like that. He had various scratches and bruises across his stomach and chest, but his back was untouched. He wasn't overly musceled but one could see that he worked out regularly. And he had a nice firm looking ass. Derek's dick twitched again.

Stiles seemed to contemplate something, before pulling off his socks as well, leaving him completely naked. He stumbled and jumped on one foot for a moment, his sock in hand, looking embarressed. He hadn't once lifted his eyes from the floor. He acted so shyly. Derek thought of Paige again. He felt the urge to kiss it better, but that would be a no-go.

It took him a minute to realise nothing else was happening. Stiles just waited tensely for instructions. So Derek took the lead.

„Get on the bed. Hands and knees."

„Really? Doggy style?" Stiles asked, voice trembling despite the joke.

„Do you have a better idea?" Derek countered, as Stiles climbed on the bed and positioned himself. He pulled a tube of lube out of his nightstand and popped it open.

„What are you doing?" Stiles asked nervously, watching him over his shoulder.

„Preparing you." He put his left hand on Stiles' ass, watching him jump, and then held him still as he squeezed some lube between his cheeks. He put his finger on top of the tight hole. That he was getting to fuck. „You've got some nasty scratches there. Want a ripped asshole, too?"

„No!"

„Then try to relax. I'm going to stretch it."

Stiles made a little uneasy sound, when Derek plunged his finger inside. He clenched so tight, Derek could hardly move it. God, how would he ever fit in there? And how great would that feel? Derek was almost painfully hard now. He moved his finger a bit, trying to widen the space a little. When he pushed in a downward angle and his finger glided over a small knob, Stiles suddenly gasped for air.

Derek smirked, surprised as he smelled the sudden arousal.

Stiles was slightly panting. „What was that?" Derek noticed the hole twitching around him rhythmically. He didn't care what it was, but if it was making this easier he'd use it, of course.

„How should I know?" Derek said, pressing against the knob again.

Stiles made a surprised moaning sound, his arms and legs starting to tremble. Little beads of sweat began to form on his back and he seemed sufficiently relaxed and distracted at the moment. Derek pulled his finger out and pushed two of them inside at the same time. When he felt Stiles tensing up again, he just touched his new favorite body part and watched the teen unravel, making little involuntary sounds and panting. The arousal he could smell from him made Derek even harder. He tried to hurry, making little scissoring movements with his fingers, as he began to push them in and out.

Stiles tried to protest, pulling his hips away, so Derek reacted by reaching around and grabbing his dick in his free hand. Trying to get away from that, Stiles pushed his ass against Derek's fingers, who dug them in deeper, rubbing across the knob again.

„Ah," Stiles couldn't stop making these fascinating sounds. „Wha-what are you doing?"

„Having sex with you," Derek stated, pulling on Stiles' dick for emphasis.

Stiles obviously tried to protest, but didn't get another coherrent word out. His body said something different though, so Derek didn't even consider stopping for a second.

He started to wank his partners dick vigorously, finger-fucking him hard. His own member was leaking precum, eager to get its turn.

„Der'k... stop... I'm gonna..." Stiles panted desperately.

Derek took that as his cue. He completely let go of Stiles, kneeled behind him, spread his cheeks apart with his thumbs and pushed his dick inside slowly. Stiles hissed and then gave a little whimper. Derek could feel the hole trying to adjust to his size, pulsating, squeezing down around him, as he pushed all the way in. He let go of his breath. He hadn't realised he had held it. Now he was panting right along with Stiles. The teen looked tense, pale skin covered in a sheen of sweat.

Derek couldn't hold back any longer. He needed to move. He pulled back and burried himself to the root, rocking into the body beneath him hard.

Stiles let out a cry after every thrust. This turned Derek on even more, until he noticed the teen was actually trying to pull away, having trouble with Derek pinning his hips in place. Derek put his hand on Stiles' cock again, surprised that it was nearly flaccid. He began pumping it and thrust his hips in a slower rhythm.

As this didn't really seem to help that much, Derek tried to hit the magic spot again. He tried to find a better angle, but it didn't work in this position. So he just put his other hand on Stiles' chest and pulled him up against his own.

Stiles moaned. Now this sounds better, Derek thought. He could already feel the dick in his hands grow again. So he fucked harder once more.

Stiles' hands grabbed the arms that held him in place. Was he trying to pry them away? Or did he just need to hold onto something? Derek wasn't sure. The moans he caused with every thrust clouded his mind. He tried to catch a glimps of his lover's face. The expression he saw was a desperate one, the eyes were closed. It definitely looked like a sex face. A very sexy, being thoroughly fucked look. Derek wanted to kiss those lips. Instead he kissed the pale, unmarked side of the neck infront of him. Tasted the skin. Sniffed in the deeply rooted individual scent. There wasn't anything wrong with it anymore. This smelled like Stiles.

This smelled like his.

And a lot like ecstasy. Derek could actually smell the sperm right before his lover came, spurting into Derek's hand.

He eased off on his lover's cock, grabbing his hips again for better purchase. While he was pounding into that tight ass, Derek nuzzled Stiles' neck again. The smell was intoxicating. When he opened his eyes, two dark amber ones were staring right back at him with a fearful expression.

Stiles was all he could see, feel, smell, he was his. But he suddenly tried to wiggle away from Derek in a panic.

„No, please don't- please stop-"

This idiot! What was he doing?

Derek grabbed him at the back of his neck and slammed him down into the matress, pinning him there with his face flat, his hips still raised.

„I'm not done." His voice growled unnaturally deep. When had he changed? It didn't matter. All that mattered was thrusting his cock inside this human, making him his. With a rumbling grunt he finally fell over the edge, pumping his seed into his lover.

Derek lay down, panting, legs still tangled with Stiles', his spent dick half inside. He stared at the ceiling, while he let his hand rest on the back of the teen's neck, just catching his breath. He had slid back into his human form naturally already.

This had been intense. He couldn't remember ever coming so hard before. And he'd had some wicked sex sessions with Kate back when he'd still trusted her.

But this was different. He hadn't actually tried to claim anyone before. He'd never really wanted to make any of his ex-girlfriends his, mark them as his own. He would have wanted that for Paige, but it never came to that.

He had loved her. This was different though, right? It had been an act of... of friendship to offer.

But now it didn't feel that way. It felt... just more intense.

He glanced at Stiles, who was actually not in motion for once. He couldn't see his face. Maybe he had fallen asleep. It must have been exhausting for him, if even Derek was tired. He had been a little rough on him, not able to hold back. He should just let him rest.

Derek sighed and got up silently to go to the toilet.

Once he was done washing his hands he heard his bedroom door being silently opened. He quickly looked outside. Stiles was gone. Why would he just leave? Derek caught up with him before he got to the front door.

„Where are you going?" he asked bewildered.

Stiles jumped, but didn't turn around. „Home," he said in a subdued voice. When he started walking again, Derek raised his eyebrows. He hobbled awkwardly, obviously in pain.

„Are you alright?"

„Yeah, sure," Stiles said, still not looking at him. „I'll text you if it worked, okay?"

Derek followed him and stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. Stiles jumped again, tensing up.

Derek turned him around to face him, but the teen practically hung his head to avoid eye contact. „You're not leaving," Derek decided.

„What? Yes, I am! I am leaving," Stiles said angrily, trying to shake Derek's hand off. „I'm going home, right now. Just- let me go!" The last sentence came out as a half furious, half terrified scream, as he ripped himself away from Derek and backed up, finally facing him with wet eyes.

Derek stared at him alarmed. He had hurt him more than he'd thought. He took a cautious step forward, holding his hands up peacefully, as if he was calming down a cornered animal. „Stiles. I'm sorry." Stiles watched him suspiciously. „I shoudn't have been so rough. I knew it was your first time having anal sex."

Stiles mumbled something that obviously wasn't meant for anyone to hear. Thanks to Derek's werewolf senses he caught it anyway. „First time, period."

Derek stared at him, shocked. „What?" He'd had just assumed that the teen wasn't a virgin anymore. „Why didn't you tell me?" he asked accusatorily.

Stiles jumped again like he had been stung.

„You enjoyed it though, right?" He must have enjoyed some of it. He had come, after all.

But Stiles' eyes told another story. There was a small light reflexion on a teardrop that danced in his eye, just about to fall.

Derek closed the distance between them slowly and kept walking even as Stiles backed up against the wall. „I'm sorry, Stiles. I wanted to help. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Stiles shook his head softly and couldn't stop the tear from falling.

Derek raised his hand and brushed it away with his thumb. That only made Stiles blink and shed two more tears. Derek put his hand behind the teen's back and pulled him forward, hugging him firmly. He could feel Stiles fighting very hard not to cry.

„You nearly bit me," he struggled to say.

„No, I didn't," Derek denied offhandedly.

Stiles swallowed heavily. „Then why were you hovering with your fangs over my neck?"

„I wanted to kiss you," Derek explained. „But I thought that would be awkward, so I kissed your neck instead." Stiles shifted in his arms. „I didn't realise that I changed, I only noticed your scent. That was distracting. I guess, it made me territorial."

Stiles pushed away, enough to look up at him, but not so much as to leave his embrace. He still had tears in his eyes, but he didn't look so hurt anymore. His fear was easing away as well, leaving only a slight anxiousness. „Territorial?" he asked, a corner of his mouth twitching.

Derek was relieved by the positive reaction. „Yeah. You smell like you're mine now." He said it a little teasingly, although it was the truth.

Stiles snorted, smiling his closed-lipped, suppressed little smile, wet eyes sparkling with humor. Derek realised, that he'd barely ever seen Stiles smile before. But then his face suddenly fell and he took a step back. „Wait, you're not serious, are you?"

„Of course, that was the whole point," Derek stated, gesturing with his newly empty hands.

„But you don't seriously think I belong to you now, right?" Stiles asked becoming frantic again.

Derek raised his eyebrows. „I don't think you are my slave now, no. But you still belong to me."

„That's confusing. What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Derek exhaled. „It means that I'll probably care a lot more about you than I used to. Because you're pack now. And I claimed you. You're mine." He just couldn't explain it any better.

Stiles' gaze was filled with emotions, that Derek couldn't quite name.

„So if I wanted to go home now, you'd just let me go?" he asked cautiously.

Derek sighed, exasperated. „Eventually. But you shouldn't go! Look, I hurt you. And I wasn't the only one. Scott, Isaac... I don't want you to deal with this on your own. And I know you won't want to worry your father."

The tears were threatening to fall once more and Stiles didn't know where to set his eyes, as if he were looking for an escape, his body twitching nervously.

Derek gently pulled him back into his arms. „I'm sorry that I hurt you." This time Stiles put his hands on Derek's back, tentatively returning the hug. But he was still holding back his tears. „Come on." Derek lead him back to his room with an arm across his shoulders.

„Where are we going?" Stiles asked anxiously, but without any physical protest.

„Taking a shower," Derek stated determinedly. He went straight through to his bathroom, closing the door behind Stiles and proceeded to turn the water on. When he saw the fearful expression on the teen's face, he asked, „Don't you want to?"

Stiles swallowed. „You want to take a shower with me. Together. The both of us."

Derek looked at the distressed teen worriedly and came to stand in front of him. „Do you trust me?"

„Not really," Stiles replied, looking Derek in the eye. He looked just so sad, it made Derek want to cry. Or kiss it better. Again.

„Try?" he asked of him, pleading with his eyes for a chance to make it up to him.

„Alright," Stiles conceded softly.

Derek slowly put his hands on the hem of Stiles' shirt and lifted it up. When he pulled down his pants and boxers in one go, he heard Stiles' heartrate going up. He stood up, put his hands on the teen's shoulders and looked at him calmly.

The dark bruises and crusted over scratches on his pale skin were hard to ignore. So Derek did the obvious thing and began to pull on Stiles' pain.

Stiles gasped, mouth hanging open in surprise, as his pain ebbed away, magically wandering through black veins up Derek's arms.

Derek moved backwards toward the shower, never letting go of Stiles and his pain. Inside the stall he manuevered the teen to face the wall and got behind him to touch the small of his back. The dull ache that coursed throughout the body intensified to a throbbing, nearly stabbing pain down there. Derek took in a sharp breath, but kept pulling anyway.

„Stop," Stiles was trying to move away, watching him over his shoulder, a sorry expression on his face.

Derek didn't let go. „I did this to you. I'm trying to make it better."

„It's alright," Stiles said sounding apologetic.

„No, it's not alright!" Derek said forcefully, startling him. „It's not alright and I'm sorry!"

Stiles bit his bottom lip and turned back to the wall, his head hanging, his shoulders starting to shake. Derek could hear the halting breaths as he finally cried, but nothing else. He didn't sob. No sound came out, while the tears were washed away by the stream of the shower.

Derek hurt right along with him. He couldn't take the physical pain away completely, because the injuries were still there. When it didn't lessen anymore, he reached for his shampoo and started washing his mate's hair. He vaguely thought of Peter talking about wolves grooming their sick pack members. Right now, this just felt like the most natural thing to do.

After rinsing the shampoo, Derek took the soap and poured some into Stiles' hand, so that he could wash his sore front on his own, then started on his back. Stiles hesitated insecurely, but then did what was implied. When Derek reached his ass, he felt the teen tense up. He just continued gently, as if nothing was wrong. It didn't feel wrong.

Derek worked his way down the legs and Stiles let out the breath that he had been holding. His breathing still wasn't back to normal. The tears hadn't stopped falling yet.

When Derek got up, Stiles turned around, his gaze falling directly on Derek's crotch. On his completely flaccid penis. He raised his eyes, looking so desperate and vulnerable, it made Derek's chest hurt in sympathy.

Just when he was about to hug the teen, Stiles wrapped his arms around him, clinging to him tightly and burrying his face in Derek's shoulder, crying. Derek just held him, rubbing his back and stroking his hair soothingly.

It took a long time for Stiles to calm down. When he did, he didn't seem to mind staying right where he was. Derek couldn't help but smile at this.

Eventually the water ran cold and they fled from the shower.

Derek grabbed a towel and laid it around his mate's back. Now that he couldn't hide his face anymore, Stiles seemed quite embarressed.

„I can do this by myself, you know," he stated, starting to use his hands to articulate again. „I do this kinda regularly. Years of practice."

„Oh yeah?" Derek put the towel over Stiles' head and began rubbing his hair virgorously dry. Then he wrapped it around his shoulders, holding the ends closed at the front.

Stiles' hair stood up in everywhich way. His eyes gleemed with surprised humor, the corner of his mouth twitching.

„Okay," Derek said smiling and let him go to get a towel for himself. When he turned away, his smile faded a bit. He had felt it again. That urge. He'd wanted to kiss Stiles. How did that happen? Was it just because of the claiming, some werewolf instinct thing, or was it something more? Not for the first time he wished that his mother hadn't died before teaching him all about being what he was. He just had no clue sometimes.

„Oh shit."

Derek turned around. Stiles was kneeling by his clothes, looking at his phone, the towel wrapped around his waist.

„Got like fifty missed calls," he explained. „I gotta call my dad." He was already holding the phone to his ear, standing up.

„Stiles. Stay the night," Derek asked. „Tell your dad you're staying at a friend's."

The teen blinked at him.

„Stiles, where are you? Why don't you pick up your phone?" the sheriff's voice came out of the speaker.

„Er hi dad." He shook his head hard like he was trying to shake water out of his ears. „I'm sorry, I didn't hear the phone."

„What are you doing outside? You're injured!"

„I'm fine, dad. I don't need to stay in bed because of a few scratches," Stiles said, sounding annoyed, although he didn't really seem like it.

„That's for me to decide. Where the hell are you? What if those werewolves get you again?" The teen's dad sounded furious.

Stiles glanced at Derek briefly. „They won't. I'm at Scott's, dad. I'm probably safer here, than at home."

„You think?" his dad seemed to consider this.

„Yeah, you know, he's a true alpha. Nobody's gonna try to mess with him," Stiles lied without blinking. „I was actually gonna ask, if I could sleep over?"

There was a pause. „Well, if you think that's a good idea..."

„I do. It's fine, dad. I'm fine." He sounded totally convinced of it himself.

„Alright then. See you tomorrow," his dad conceded and said in a warning tone, „and get some sleep."

„Will do, thanks dad." Derek saw him flush, when he added quietly, „Love you."

„I love you, too, son."

Stiles hung up and looked at Derek embarressedly, moving his arms uselessly around.

„Why didn't you tell him, it was Scott who did this?" Derek asked curiously.

„Why would I do that?" Stiles asked incomprehensibly.

„Do you always lie to your father?" Derek went through to his bedroom and opened the wardrobe.

Stiles sighed, as he picked up his clothes. „He's got enough shit going on. He shouldn't have to worry about me as well. So, of course I lie. I'd lie my ass of, if it makes him feel better."

Derek threw him a t-shit and some boxers, before his mate put his own things on. They smelled used and Derek was a little touchy when it came to his sense of smell. It's not like they stunk by any means, but anyways, he could smell his own cum on them. The pants had to be sticky with it. There was no way he was going to let the teen put them on again, espacially as he was actually staying over. He watched him thoughtfully, putting on some clothes as well.

„You lying to everyone you love?"

Stiles looked at him defensively. „Yeah, if the truth would hurt them, I tend to not telling it. What's so bad about that?"

Derek shrugged. „It just often comes out anyway."

„Well, you're one to talk!" Stiles gestured wildly. „You've been keeping secrets from us from the start," he sounded accusatory.

„That's not lying," Derek stated conversationally. „And you still seem to be pretty much honest to me."

Stiles looked bewildered. „Yes. I obviously have some serious issues. I lie to the people who like me, but I'm honest to someone who hates me. Thanks for pointing that out."

„What?" Derek asked, frowning. „Why do you think I hate you?" He didn't understand what had gotten the teen so upset all of a sudden.

„Come on, you can't stand me. You're rolling you're eyes everytime you see me. It's like the very thought of me repulses you. You're always barking at me, threatening me, shoving me against walls, shoving me into your matress..."

Derek came closer to the teen, who took a step back. „I'm sorry," Derek said, catching Stiles' wildly moving hands and holding them still.

„Fucking me into the matress. You practically made me your bitch..."

„Stiles-" Derek tried to interrupt, but Stiles didn't listen.

„You even made me wanna stay the night. I guess, you can look right through me. Just a little hugging and you get the whole night to fuck me again. Well done! I'm such an idiot..."

„Shut up!" Derek shouted at him. He suddenly realised, he had ended up holding Stiles' hands above his head against the wall. He took a deep breath.

„Let go of me! What do you-"

Stiles' monologue ended abruptly as Derek put his hand over his cheek. „Just shut up, please," he said much calmer now. „I don't hate you. I just don't have very much patience."

„Oh really? I never noticed," Stiles' voice trembled slightly.

„Let me talk," Derek demanded firmly. He saw Stiles swallow. „You can get really annoying. With your fidgeting and talking and running around. I didn't know you couldn't help it. I guess you don't like it either."

Stiles shook his head, tears back in his eyes.

„I never hated you, Stiles," Derek said honestly. „And I meant what I said before. I'm sorry. And I didn't want you to stay to fuck you again. I just didn't want you to be alone."

Stiles swallowed again, licking his lips. „I'm sorry," he said, avoiding Derek's eyes. „I know you just did that to help me. I just freaked out. I shouldn't have said that. I know you normally wouldn't want to fuck me anyway. I'm sorry."

„Don't be. I'm the one who freaked you out." Derek slid his hand from Stiles' cheek down to his chin to make him look up. „And I didn't want to call you a liar or anything. I'm just, you know, trying... to get to know you better."

„Why?" Stiles asked.

„Because." Derek couldn't help but roll his eyes. „I like you," he pronounced clearly. Then he admitted, „A lot more than I thought."

Stiles snorted softly and shook his head, looking at Derek with a half smile. „Why are you holding my hands?"

Derek glanced at his left hand, that still had a firm grip of both of Stiles' wrists, pinning them in place against the wall effortlessly. He shrugged. „You stopped fidgeting."

„Yeah, well, obviously. How am I supposed to move like this?"

„Yeah, but you were upset and that calmed you down pretty fast," Derek realised. „Does that always work?"

„Believe it or not, I don't have that much experience with people grabbing a hold of me, except for you," Stiles said in a joking tone. „Can I have my hands back now? I'm losing my towel."

Derek smirked down at his hips, but let go of him before he could complain. He picked up the fresh clothes which had fallen to the floor beside Stiles' old ones and handed them back to him. While he got dressed, Derek went to the kitchen and brought back two bottles of water.

„You hungry?" he asked, as he walked back in.

„No," Stiles replied, subdued.

Derek smiled slightly at the sight of Stiles in his clothes. The shirt was predictably far too big, but even his tight boxers were hanging loosely around the teen's hips. It reminded him of the time he tried to fit into Stiles' clothes, which were far too small for him, though the teen seemed to wear larger sizes than he needed. He thought about teasing him, but he seemed much too uncomfortable already. And he actually looked kind of cute. Derek just gave him the bottle and went to the bed, drinking out of his own.

„Come on."

But Stiles just stood there awkwardly, still in the spot where he had left him. „What do you wanna do?" he asked nervously playing with the hem of his shirt.

„Sleep," Derek deadpanned. „What do you wanna do?"

„Nothing," Stiles answers quikly, his fidgeting getting worse again.

„Alright," Derek got up and came up to him. „But we're doing 'nothing' on the bed." He gently captured Stiles' hands and pulled him along. They lay down, Stiles' head on his arm, his wirsts in his hands.

„So, we're cuddling," Stiles stated dryly.

Derek shrugged his free shoulder. „I like it."

„You like cuddling with me?"

„Something tells me you're not a psycho bitch like my last girlfriends."

„So you think I'm your girlfriend now, or what?" Stiles tried to get away, upset.

Derek tightened his grip on Stiles hands and wrapped both of their arms around him. „No. I mean that I trust you."

Stiles seemed to calm down immediately. His face turned away he cautiously said, „If you think I'm your boyfriend now, you know I got a say in this, too."

„I know," Derek confirmed, looking at the back of his head surprised. He hadn't thought that far ahead, but he noticed that with his statement Stiles hadn't ruled out the possibility. After a minute, Stiles scooted back a bit, making himself more comfortable. He slightly bumped into Derek's crotch, making his dick twitch. Derek put some distance between their hips, but slung his leg around Stiles', spooning him. Now that he had finally gotten Stiles to relax, he was tense himself. This was just an accident waiting to happen. So he tried to warn his mate.

„Just so you know, if you wanted to, I'd fuck you again."

Stiles looked around at him incredulously. „Why?"

„I told you, I'm sorry that it wasn't good for you. But for me..."

Stiles turned his face away again. „So, I'm a good lay for a guy?" His voice sounded laced with a smile.

„You were the best fuck I've ever had." Stiles looked at him, clearly not believing. Derek returned the gaze earnestly. „ Are you sure you didn't like it, maybe before you thought I'd bite you?"

Stiles sighed, breaking eye contact. „It hurt. And it was just too much too fast and it felt too good but I didn't want it to!" His arms were trying to move again. Derek interlinked their fingers, holding him still gently. „And I never wanted to sleep with a guy before and now I don't know. Maybe it was just because I was in love with Lydia for like a hundred years. I never thought about anybody else. And I- I thought you're supposed to be in love with the people you sleep with."

„Yeah that would be better for your first time, I guess," Derek agreed.

„But? You don't think it's usually nessessary?"

„Well, I'm a werewolf," Derek told him. „I'm horny a lot."

„Oh, is that why you're so angry all the time? Sexual frustration?" Stiles joked.

Derek could feel his belly shaking in silent laughter. He got up on his elbow and started tickling Stiles, until he begged him to stop.

„Dude. Every guy is horny a lot," Stiles said, calming down, his head still on Derek's arm. „I don't think it has anything to do with you being a werewolf. But since when are you into guys?"

Derek shrugged. „I'm just pretty much into you right now."

Stiles flushed. „Don't just say something like that."

„But it's true," Derek said honestly. „I don't know why, either. Maybe it has something to do with the claiming."

„Maybe, but you did have to get it up for me before that." Stiles looked at him searchingly.

„You... reminded me of someone," Derek said distractedly, thinking of her again, while he lay back, pulling Stiles closer to his side.

„Who?" Stiles asked, tentatively resting his head on Derek's shoulder and his arm across his stomach.

„My first girlfriend."

Stiles glanced up at him strangely. „Paige?" he asked.

Derek frowned down at him, startled. „How'd you know that?"

„Peter," he said cautiously. „Volanteered the story about how your eyes became blue."

Derek ground his teeth, scowling at the ceiling.

„It wasn't your idea to get her bitten, right?"

„What?" Derek barked, offended.

„Well, the way he told it, you were obsessed with getting her to turn, so you asked him to tell one of the other alphas to bite her, but you can't believe half of what he says."

Derek was furious. If that's what Peter said, it meant that the other alpha was at the school because of him. She got bitten because of him. Paige died because of Peter. Stiles' voice penetrated his enraged mind, rambling on faster. He listened with half an ear.

„I just wasn't sure exactly which half. But he was just going on about how you wanted it so much and how you've probably convinced yourself that it was all his idea, that I didn't really buy it anyway. And after this, I mean tonight, you could have just let them kill me, or bite me, or bite me yourself and you didn't even want that for me, so why would you want that for her, would you- mind letting go of my arm?"

Derek, who was currently trying not to scream, looked down and realised he was pressing Stiles' wrist hard enough to leave bruises. And his claws were out. Stiles was trembling slightly. He was afraid. Derek forgot about his rage and instantly pulled on the pain he had caused, loosening his grip but not letting go.

„I'm sorry," he apologised. „I was just..."

„Angry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

„No. It's good that you told me. Now I've got a good reason to punch him in the face the next time I see him. Everytime I see him. No, I'll kill him. I'm gonna rip his throat out. With my teeth."

„You seem to think about doing that a lot."

„If he really got her bitten, he deserves it."

„He also killed your sister."

„And I killed him for that."

„Not very successfully. And you still trust him."

„I don't trust him. I just need him more than I like."

„He seems to have a talent for making himself indisposable."

Derek snorted. „Yeah." He watched Stiles closely. He didn't seem scared anymore. „Are you okay?"

Stiles lifted his gaze. „Are you?"

Derek lay his head back, sighing deeply, his hand rubbing Stiles' arm.

They stayed like this for a while, both lost in thought.

„Do I look girly?"Stiles said suddenly.

„What the hell gave you that idea?"

„What? Apart from you comparing me to three of your ex- or former girlfriends and having no trouble with, you know, having sex with me tonight?"

Derek looked down at him, seriously thinking about it. „No. You don't look remotely girly."

„Then why did you-"

„Stiles," Derek interrupted. „You're not half as bad looking as you think you are."

„But-"

„You've got a nice ass, for example," Derek blurted out the first positive thing that came to mind.

„But why- What? I've got a nice ass?" Stiles asked flabberghasted, lifting himself up from Dereks chest. He leaned on his forearms, giving Derek a great view of the object of discussion.

„Yeah," Derek confirmed. „I like it. It's the kind of ass that looks like it wants to be slapped."

„I've got a slappable ass?" he asked, slightly confused.

„Yeah," Derek said, shifting up to lean against the headboard.

„And fuckable, apparently," Stiles continued.

„Yeah, very," Derek nodded seriously.

Stiles watched him with big eyes, blinking once. „Stop staring at my slappable ass, you perv."

Derek smirked at him, considering if he would get away with slapping it right now, but then Stiles seemed to become serious.

„I was actually gonna ask, why you said I reminded you of Paige," he stated cautiously.

Derek lost his smile, looking out of the huge window into the dark night sky.

„I'm sorry, I didn't wanna bring up bad memories," Stiles said regretfully. „Just forget about it."

„No," Derek said a bit sadly and explained. „You remind me of her, because she was just as caring as you. And just as insecure." He looked back at Stiles, who seemed to have trouble with that last information, but didn't protest outright.

Derek scooted back down to lie flatly on his back, regarding Stiles' features. „And you kind of look like her. Same dark hair, pale skin..." He raised his hand, carefully touching Stiles' battered cheek, glad when he didn't pull away. „Your eyes are very similar. And," he slid his thumb over a dark mole on the fair skin. „She had one of these right here." He touched him underneath his left eye.

Stiles swallowed, as they looked at each other intently. Very slowly, he leaned closer. Derek's hand slid automatically behind Stiles' neck. Just resting there, not pushing, just letting it happen. Derek didn't believe it would, up until the last moment. Then their lips touched and he didn't think at all. He only felt, the softness of those lips, the breath they both were holding, their faster beating hearts.

When it ended, he just felt alright. More alright than he had in a long time. This was the single sweetest thing anyone had given him, since Paige was gone.

„Thank you," he said quietly, searching Stiles' eyes for a reaction.

Stiles was upset, near to tears again. „Sorry, I-" He shook his head. „I don't know what this is, what... What are we doing here?"

„Well, I claimed you. I noticed, that I liked you more than just a friend. Then we cuddled and now we kissed. And there was a lot of talking, too."

„Okayyy. Thanks for the summary." Stiles looked at him astoundedly. „And don't you think this is a bit weird?"

„Yeah," Derek agreed. „It's fast, but it doesn't feel wrong. I'm okay with it, if you are."

„Okay with it? What does 'it' even mean? What- what do you want? Do you want me to be your boyfriend? Or do you want us to be fuck-buddies? Or what do you want me to..."

„Stiles." Derek interrupted him, talking clearly. „Whatever you want."

Stiles seemed overwhelmed.

„You don't need to say anything," Derek assured him, holding out his arms.

Stiles looked down at his fidgeting hands worriedly. „What are we gonna do?"

Derek grabbed him impatiently, flipping him around, so that he was spooning Stiles again, reaching for his hands to still them. „Right now, we're gonna cuddle. Then we'll fall asleep and tomorrow I'll drive you home."

„I'm here with my own car," Stiles protested.

„Your car's a piece of crap." Derek slung his leg over Stiles', pulling him closer.

„I gotta go to Scott's first," Stiles told him. „Gotta know if it really worked."

„It did," Derek said, breathing in Stiles' scent deeply.

„He's gotta know as well," Stiles argued. „But you're not gonna tell him, are you?"

„We don't have to tell anyone," Derek tried to calm him down.

„But won't they be able to smell it on me?" Stiles worried.

Derek sighed. „Maybe Peter will."

„Great! Why don't I just make a sign then?" Stiles said sarcastically. „Hang it around my neck. 'Claimed by Derek Hale'."

Derek smirked. „If that's what you want?"

„Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Stiles said accusatorily.

Derek hugged him closer to his chest, closing his eyes. „I wouldn't mind anyone knowing."

They were silent for a minute, before Stiles asked, „Don't I get breakfast?"

„Sure," Derek promised.

„So are you gonna cook?" Stiles rambled on slowly, although he sounded as tired as Derek felt. „I gotta take my Adderal though. Maybe, there's still some at Scott's. Can I have pancakes? If my dad finds out about this, he's gonna freak. Maybe I sh- I should tell Scott. Blueberry pancakes. With chocolate sauce. But my dad can't have any. Like my mum used to make them. Gotta watch his cholesterol."

„Stiles?"

„Hm?"

„Shut up", Derek told him, then kissed the back of his neck.

„Okay..."

 **AN:** Tada! Sorry about my take on ADHD. I guess in real life, holding somebody still (or any kind of bondage) would make it worse, instead of calming them down. Just blame it on the incredible werewolf powers. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. About the story, or the characterisation, or at least if you noticed that English isn't my native language. You can be a total smartass and point out every little mistake I made! Really, it'll make me happy!


End file.
